Kamata
is a prisoner at Hōzuki Castle. Personality Kamata appears as a greedy and sneaky individual. However, shameless as he comes off, his actions are in fact for his younger sister. Loving her deeply and caring for her well-being, Kamata is willing to go to great efforts to support her. At the same time, ashamed of the things he had to do in the goal, he has lied to her about his recent life. Not without some honour, he is shown loyal to those he has grown close to. He has subconscious habit of flaring his nostrils when lying. New Era Mujina Bandits Arc When Boruto Uzumaki and Mitsuki arrived at their cell, Kamata wasted no time telling them that as newcomers, they go to the bottom bunks of the cell, and promptly stole Boruto's toothbrush while he was moving his things, claiming nothing that is left about belongs to anyone. When Mitsuki stole his magazine instead, Kamata exchanged it back for Boruto's toothbrush. Later, when Boruto approached Doragu for information, the inner-boss of the prison agreed to help if Boruto got him the light bulb from a watchtower. Everyone began making bets on if Boruto would succeed and Kamata made one himself. Much to his dismay, he stumbled and accidentally bet on Boruto to succeed. Much to his joy however, Boruto succeeded. Later, Kamata gave his winnings to a guard for safekeeping, for a small cut. He also asked the guard to mail a letter for him. Later, Kokuri was transferred to Kamata's cell. Soon after, they learned that one of the guard's special access tags was taken, forcing everyone into lock-down. Boruto and Mitsuki revealed that on the day Boruto was sent to the medical wing, Kokuri was attacked by an inmate, the same time an access tag went missing. Thus, they concluded that it must have been by one of the cell-mates. While interrogating everyone, it came out that Kokuri was a deserter of the Mujina Bandits and had stolen a lot of money from them. Ultimately, they discovered that it was Arai who took the tag. They quickly turned in the man to avoid punishment themselves, and Kamata decided to be nice to Kokuri, admiring that the man was once part of the infamous gang, also hoping to get some of the stolen money. Later, he was summoned by Benga, the chief guard. He knew about Kamata's sister, about how all the money he gained, including the theft that landed him in prison was to pay for her medical bills. Benga confiscated Kamata's bet winnings in jail and threatened to reveal the truth about Kamata's conviction to his sister if Kamata didn't help learn the truth about Boruto and Kokuri's relationship. To sweeten the deal, Benga also offered to arrange for Kamata to see his sister again. Kamata agreed. While snooping, he learned that Boruto and Mitsuki were in fact Konoha-nin who were undercover to protect Kokuri long enough for him to be removed from prison and safely transferred to Konohakagure for questioning on the Mujina Bandits. He also learned that the stolen Kokuri had was anonymously donated to the very medical centre that was treating Kamata's sister. Shocked by this news, Kamata decided to lie and protect his new friends. When Benga saw through the lie, he brutalised Kamata and had his sent to solitary confinement, while also having his sentence extended. Despite this, Kamata was proud to know he protected the man who helped his sister.